The untold story of Excel Saga
by EMK
Summary: The history behind all the major characters of Excel Saga, leadin up to how it all began.


Excel Saga fan-fiction:  
  
The Untold story of Excel Saga: Part 1  
  
That night it was dark and stormy. Well, it rained pretty hard anyway. A solitary figure was standing in the distance. He was instantly recognisable. From his reddish coat to his mighty brown Afro, Nabeshin was all a man could be at that time. He was a man among...well, men. With his trusty friend and partner in duty, Space Butler usually always stayed alongside him, and they had encountered many a ferocious battle and exciting adventure. But today was different. Nabeshin could tell by the tingling of his hair follicles. Space Butler had not been himself recently, and it had really begun to put dampeners on their whole career as freelance outlaws. Whatever was the case for the matter, Nabeshin was anxious to solve it quickly, and return things to the way they had always been for the two of them.  
  
"Nabeshin!" cried out the familiar voice of his partner. Nabeshin quickly dashed over to him too see what he wanted to express. "I have something very important to tell you", Space Butler continued as Nabeshin finally reached him. "I have decided to quit the freelance outlaw racket and settle down for a less dangerous life. You see, my dear friend and ally Nabeshin; I have found true love in the form of the lovely Miaskou Hatakani, and we wish together to buy a plot of land and raise a family". Nabeshin didn't know what to say. All his life he thought this was the only way to live, with the air in your face, the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rush you received whenever you made your first kill. He never dreamed that one day his one true friend would shatter this ideal vision of life. "How can you think of such a thing!" he cried. "This is the only life for us!" "We belong here, kindred spirits on the open road, never stopping or caring for anyone but ourselves. How could you suddenly ruin all the ideals I have formed over all the years of our friendship and company?" "I'm ever so sorry Nabeshin", persisted the young Space Butler, but I have come to realise just how dangerous a life we lead, and it is something I no longer want to be a part of it. To be honest, the spirit has just be taken from me" And so, the Nabeshin-Space Butler alliance, which had seen many happy an encounter, was ended, and Space Butler settled down with his one true love, while Nabeshin spent those long years wondering the world, listless and eager for adventure and excitement. Little did they know they were destined to meet many years later.  
  
A young and restless Kabapu sat in his regional office learning how to become the best at mostly everything. He had had the desire ever since he was a very young child, to want to protect the city he was a part of, and now he was finally making that wish come true. He had scored best out of everyone is his grade when he went to services training colleges, and the lecturers there had realised he was a intelligent and well-groomed student who would go far in his chosen career. As he surveyed the city of F from the large window above him, and realised just how beautiful a place it was, and the desire which welled in his heart with every breath he took grew all the more stronger and he surveyed the scene before him. This was his home, as well as home to many civilians, and he would let no-one stand in his way of defending it, no matter what it took out of him. He would become the chairman for the civil service there, and he would make sure that whatever needed to be implemented, and whatever needs had to be met, he would ensure the safety and security of the whole city for generations to come. Kabapu also liked the idea of having a topographical masterpiece of hair on his face and scalp, and worked many hours in order to get his style in just the right way as to impress everyone who saw him everyday. His bills from the hairdresser were large, but it was a necessary expenditure for such a masterpiece of hairstyle perfection.  
  
A few years passed by, and Space Butler's wife happily gave birth to their first child, a healthy baby girl. They named her Wakarusa, and they spend many a joyous year with her. Space Butler had by now acquired a job as a special servant for the civil service, maintaining their every need and pandering to all their whims. It was all he could do for the gracious service they had done for him of allowing him a house in the Fukuoka. He had a steady job; a family and a better reason that ever for living. He had all but forgotten his glory days when he would go about his life in the cold, dark ether, cajoling people, manipulating people. Drinking to the vast unsung forces of the world to which he would become part of one day. Well now he was a part of it, and he intended to remain so for as long as he could.  
  
Nabeshin was still a restless freelance outlaw, though his days as a group member were over. He was alone again, the same way he had started oh so long ago. It was not something that he could help, because this was his life, the life he had always wanted to lead, and it was something, which he would always have as long as he was alive to have it. He took up his mighty shawl and ruffled his humongous Afro, and with his strength of character and strong of hand, he surged on towards his first mission, which was to find the zLorensco.  
  
Kabapu had finished with his positions as a minor in the league of the city co-ordination services, and was fast moving up the ranks of the government system. He was a trusting man, but there was only one person he knew who could protect the mighty city he loved so much, and that was himself. It was going to be the crowning moment of his whole life when he finally managed to become the leader of the glorious governing establishment for the city of F, something he had been working his whole life for right up to now. He worked tirelessly to make this dream a reality, yet he knew within himself it was as good as any reality, as he was certain it would come true for him. Kabapu realised that this city would grow in economy over the coming years, and so it was only right for him to welcome this surge of income with new expenditures for the area. He spent the rest of the day summarising which trees would be the nicest to place in the city's community parks.  
  
It was at the early age of four that Wakarusa realised that she was destined to a life of difficult choices and uncontrollable hyperactivity. She was stalking a grasshopper when all of a sudden it was crushed and eaten by the next-door neighbour's pet dog. This had saddened her, but brought her into the cold, harsh reality of the world. As she stumbled up and down in a mighty show of agitation of the untimely death of the insect, Wakarusa looked on at the perpetrator of the crime. The dog, with its mighty fangs and small ears, was a frightfully intimidating kind of dog towards anyone, so it had even more impact on the young Wakarusa. It never occurred to her that dogs like this could be eaten, though it was preferred that they were not so vicious. She never did see that dog again, and wondered what had ever happened to it. It was things like this, which had made her what she would become infamous for. She would start to look at things with more detail as she surveyed them, trying to figure out how they could be improved. It didn't matter whether it was a flower, a windowpane or a plank of wood, as long as it was something. One day, when she was out with her mother and father in the nearby park, which had just had a lovely species of sycamore planted inside the fences, she saw a group of ducks swimming in the nearby lake. They were an ordinary group of ducks, swimming and diving in the deep water. Wakarusa wondered how they could be improved, and set about trying to think up ideas for what she saw as their many deficiencies. For one she believed that they must become very cold in the winter, with the water becoming awfully cold, and their being little shelter for them. She then had the idea for them to wear vests, and it was her idea to see how they could be made. This was the first mission that Wakarusa had set herself out to do, and would be the first in a catalogue of activities that would further and further drive her want for improvement of everything. 


End file.
